The Blue Screen of Death
by sissy fan and yumi fan
Summary: Matt writes fanfictions about him and Mello when Mello isn't looking.  Mello's computer crashes and borrows Matt's but finds his fanfiction archive.  What will happen when he asks Matt about it?  MxM Not sure if it'll be M well yeah I guess it'll have to
1. Chapter 1

**Okay My computer isn't in comission at the moment so I wrote this all online under the document manager lol.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing and yadda yadda you know it all by now.**

"Mello I'm lonely."  
"Matt don't be lonely I'm here now and I'm not leaving this time."  
"You promise?"  
"Hows this as a promise?" And I kissed him and again and again I just kissed him over and over. I didn't stop at kissing him. I got him to open his mouth and then we were making out. Soon we were both shirtless. And soon after

* * *

_Oh no I hear Mello's footsteps. I gotta save and switch to the game Yes done. So close._

"Hey Matt. I back." He called out to the apartment.

"Hey."

"Matt what have you been doing all day?"

"Same as always a marathon of video games and then World of Warcraft."

"You really need to get off your lazy ass and do something!"

"You know I'm not going to so why even try."

"Your right whatever." And with that he went to his room and went to sleep. _Good thing he didnt see my latest fanfiction alltho im not sure if the rateing will be T or M but ether way somethings will happen._

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX Mello's POV

_Hmm that was a good nap. It's uhh 2am. Welp better get some work done_. "Ahhhh! Fuck! Oww!" _What did I trip over? Oh my pants hahahaha guess i should have known that. Oh I wonder if I woke up Matt eh whatever. Doo doo doo off to the living room yeah yeah yeah okay stop singing in my head and think talking to myself. Ugg I'm still doing it. Okay I'm gonna stop on 1 2 3... Yay dang it. Whatever at the computer now so work time._ So I was looking through some files when a blue screen pops up with white print. _Okay what's going on now... Damn it I don't know this much about computers. _"Gahh! Matt get up and out here and look at my computer!" So out comes matt looking groggy.

"What is it Mello?" _Aww he looks so cute when he's tired. Gahh I need to stop thinking that!_

"Look at my computer something happened!"

"That is the horrid blue screen of death also known as your computer has crashed."

"DON'T ACT ALL CALM ABOUT IT! MY COMPUTER CRASHED? WHAT? HOW? I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING JUST LOOKIN THROUGH A FILE!"

"Hey it happens. Just calm down a bit okay. I'll fix it but not now. I'm tired. You should try sleeping at night to you know."

"Okay whatever." _Damn he's so hot when he is pretending to care even though he's half asleep. Grr stupid mind you need to stop thinking about him. He is 1:your best friend, 2:Male, and 3: Straight at least I think he is then again he has never dated anyone hmmmmm no no no. I'm going to bed now._

_XXXXxxxXXXX_

**Good or Bad? Review and I'll post the next chappie! Woo only need 2 reviews for this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this story chap took so long as you know my comp is out and im writeing online and its all on my parents comps usualy with them in the room so i don't get much time to write. Well The chapter youve all been waiting for... THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH CHAPTER 2! Oh P.S. I didnt edit cuz I'm getting tired and my back hurts so whatever it's understandable still lol see ya!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin.

* * *

**Matt's POV

_Okay awake now what? Hmm go check my email, then write some fanfiction until Mello get's up I guess... Oh wait today is shopping day I gotta do that soon to well I guess I can check my email first. Turn on. "_Grrr this stupid piece of shit! Turn On! Gah! Turn on! Good it's on."_ Loading Loading Loading... Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. What should I do to pass the time... I should sing the Mario theme! _"Doot Do Do Do Doot Do Dah Doot... Yay It worked!"_ oh gotta keep quiet lol forgot for a sec. okay email boring welp off to the store._

Mello's POV

_Huh where am I? Oh lol I woke up. Fuck my computer I wonder if Matt fixed it yet... Nope... idiot. Hmmmmm Matt's computer looks perfectly useable though well guess I'll use his not like he has to know... Okay Email: Empty... Okay hey I wonder what he does on here other than gaming?  
Let's look. ... Okay let's see Computer\C:\Documents and settings\Mattpwnsnoobs\My Documents\ Hmm what's under Pictures? ...\Mattpwnsnoobs\My Documents\My pictures ... Let's see a picture of him a picture of me and a pic of us together... okay 2 folders one marked PORN anouther marked Drawings well let's go under Drawings... Umm okay its all pictures of Me and Matt together looks like Linda drew em and most of em are cheesy like looking at the sunset together but oooooo 3 of em are of us kissing and OMG that is a racy picture... I need to rember to look on the computer more often... Anyway what else is there back to Documents. Hmm what's this folder marked "Folder for Matt and Only Matt Noone else especialy Mello!" Hmm looks like an invitation to me let's see. Inside is anouter folder marked FF... Wonder what that means? Okay let's open one of these files cuz there is like hundereds... This one looks okay... "Oraly" _

"Hey, mells?" I asked my roommate and secret crush Mello. I know I shouldn't be crushing on him because you know he's a guy, a totaly straight guy plus he is my best friend so it would be kind of awkward if he knew. But come on he is so hot and he wears leather, freaking skintight hot sexy leather, how can you not like that sight."

_Okay then moving down a bit..._

""Matt T..That feelsssss soo goooooooooooooooooood! Ahhhhhhhh! Please m..more!" He moaned between pants of breath. I deep throughted him right then. I started to choke for a sec but moved a little and I was fine again. He was moaning soo loud and he sounded really close. "I'm gonna! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cryed as he came in my mouth. I managed to swallow most of the cum but some didn't quite make it and dripped out my mouth. It tasted salty but so intoxicating."

_Yeah like I'd sound anything like that!... _He thought as he grabbed the back of his head nervously.

_Well I'mma have to do something about this now don't I... Better get off Matt will probly be home soon but not until I read a few more._

**XXXxxxXXX**

"I'm Home!"

"Hey."

"What's with the strange sounding voice today?"

"Oh nothing... Don't you just love my leather outfit? It's sooo unconfortable being soo skintight that I wish SOMEONE would just take it right off of me..."

"Umm okay then Mells..." _Hah he's nervous now!_

"Oh I would just hate it if I were sooo lonely..."

"Umm Okay but your not lonely are you?"

"No but Don't you feel lonely sometimes Matty?"

"You haven't called me Matty in years!" _Hahahahaha got you know!_

"I know but you haven't called me MarshMello in even longer..." -Pout-

"I've never called you that..." _Oooo looks like it's dawned on him_!

"Well I guess I'll just have to change that won't I." I placed a soft kiss on his lips and he just sat there shocked. A couple minutes later we broke apart needing air. He leaned in a second later and retured the kiss and of course I responded! I guess the blue screen of Death or whatever it's called isnt such a bad thing after all and we both agree to that.

**

* * *

I know that really sucked but I was trying to get it done and it turned out like this but whatever maybe one day I'll write a lemon for it but that will be anouther time and I'm tired and my hands hurt. So review?  
**


End file.
